


Above Reach.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Octavia Blake Soft, Octavia Blake x Female, POV Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Reader finds out about Octavia's existence by pure coincidence. Form then on, they both realize that, maybe, friends is not all they are.





	Above Reach.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non-Bellamy fic request. Hope you guys will enjoy it, let me know!

**YOUR POV**

I knew Bellamy had this thing with surprise visits, he hated them and he always seemed to know when one was coming before anyone else did so, when I heard by accident that they planned on doing one of those to his section of the ship that afternoon, I decided to pay him a visit myself beforehand to warn him. I was certain he was hiding something; I mean, we all hated those inspections but he seemed to take them to heart, almost too personal. I wouldn't push him to tell me his secret, we all had them after all. Mine? I wished I could have been born on Earth, to have been able not to choose the path I had to choose to make sure my parents got rations. Being a guard was okay, but It wasn't exactly how I pictured my life; I had read way too many books about running free through the forests and breaking the rules to even picture having to be one of the bad guys in the books. But this was my life, it's what I had to do to survive.

\- "Alright, so..." –I basically opened the door, not really expecting it to open for he always had it locked but today it did open, so I entered without thinking twice about it- "I got some news..."

* * *

As I stepped foot inside, my eyes landed on a girl I didn't know, Bellamy's head snapping to look at me as she moved back slightly, as if she were afraid. She looked way too familiar for me to miss what this meant. I finally landed eyes on her wounded knee and the med kit in front of Bellamy and I had to try not to laugh, knowing how bad Bellamy was with this type of wounds.

\- "See? This is why I'm better than you; because I actually know how to take care of wounded people and you don't." –I rose a self-satisfied eyebrow at him before turning around to make sure the door was locked this time around.

\- "Then, if you're so good at it, why aren't you trying to be a doctor and stop pestering me around!" –he rose protectively in front of the girl- "What are you doing here?"

\- "Would a doctor be able to tell you the guard is coming to see you in...." –I looked at the clock on the wall over my head- "Five minutes? A surprise visit courtesy of our favorite asshole." –I smiled and rested my weight once again comfortably against the wall- "You are welcome, Blake."

**\---------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Octavia had hurt her knee as she fell from the bed so I had her sat on the floor as I took out the med kit and was trying to cure the wound as she clenched her jaw, eyeing me in pain when the door opened revealing Y/N. I froze. No one was supposed to know about Octavia. I trusted Y/N with my life, but this was different; this wasn't my life. I looked at her as she eyed me and my sister before giving me her self-satisfied smirk and announcing a surprise visit from the guard so I rushed to hid Octavia as Y/N took care of the mess in the room. We finished just in time as a couple harsh knocks were heard on the front door.

\- "You got this, Blake."

Y/N sat on one of the chairs and faked being reading the mythology book I had on the table. I'd deal with her later; now, I had to make sure no one else knew about Octavia today. I opened the door, revealing Shumway who stepped inside forcing me to move away, his eyes inspecting every millimeter of the room as the two other guards came inside, looking everything.

\- "Cadet Y/L/N." –Shumway approached her- "What are you doing at cadet Blake's quarters?"

\- "Oh, now you also want to do what I do in my free time?" –Y/N scoffed; I knew she hated Shumway, I understood why- "You'd like to give you my schedule outside the cadet life?"

\- "You know relationships among the guard are banned, correct?"

\- "Wait." –she left the book on the table as she tried to hold back her laughter- "You think Bellamy and I are a thing? Jeez, not only are you an entitled asshole that likes to stick his nose in everyone else's business but you also think anyone cares what you think we can and can't do?" –she scoffed pushing the hand Shumway had placed on her shoulder away- "It's not a written rule so go whine somewhere else."

\- "Sir..."

One of the other men called him, pointing at the floor; there was some blood still on the floor that I had failed to clean. I panicked; I was sure they'd do a more throughout search of our room now and they'd find Octavia.

\- "Have y'all never seen blood before?" –Y/N had taken off her jacket and had a nasty cut on her forearm- "It's mine, I came here because I know Bellamy knows how to deal with this and his med kit is better than the one my family has, considering there are not many chances nowadays to get supplies."

If I didn't know the real reason that blood was there, I'd have believed her too; the guards left us alone as her answer convinced them and they moved onto the next room to keep bothering the people of my section. I closed the door and locked it behind them, keeping quiet until I heard them all completely gone. I faced Y/N.

\- "I actually do hope your medkit is better than mine." -she looked at me as she put her arm on the table.

\- "Why did you do that?" -I moved to her.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "I know you just cut your arm, you were just fine when you stormed in." -I pointed at the knife on her belt- "I'm sure if I take that, it'll have blood on the blade."

\- "Can't you just say 'thank you' like a normal person?" -she scoffed- "Would you rather them knowing that's your family's blood?" -I stood silent- "Thought so. Now, let's get her out and check her knee."

**\----------------------**

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

I hid under the floor like all the other times but, this time, wondering who the girl was. I could hear the steps over my head, a chair moving and their voices but I couldn't make what they were saying. The curiosity was eating me alive and, for the first time, I was more bothered about not getting answers than about being stuck down there. The panel over my head suddenly moved.

\- "It's safe now."

\- "Well, safe is not the words I'd use, but clear? It surely is."

The girl was sat on a chair now, I realized her arm was bleeding now. I looked at Bellamy and he nodded, prompting me to take a sit as he took the medkit once again. I wasn't used to people so I didn't know what to do or say to the girl.

\- "O." -Bellamy took my hand in his- "This is Y/N."

I looked at the girl up and down for a moment, realizing this was the girl Bellamy would not shut up about. She offered me her hand and I slowly moved mine to shake it as she smiled.

\- "What happened to your arm?"

\- "Nothing, a small cut." -she brushed it off- "How's your leg?"

\- "Okay. Bellamy was almost done." -I smiled at her- "He's very good at it."

\- "Wait, what?" -she smiled at me before turning to Bellamy- "Are you telling me, all this time, you've been pretending to suck at taking care of wounds so that I'd have to do it?" -I caught the smile on Bellamy's face even if he tried to stay neutral- "Wao, that's low. you're fixing me up now then." -she moved her arm in front of him- "And you're doing all the wounds we get from now on."

\- "Fine." -he looked at her- "Y/N... I..."

\- "Your secret is safe with me, alright?" -she eyed me- "I promise no one will know about you from me." -she rose her hand- "I swear on my life."

I laughed as Bellamy did. If he seemed to be okay with this, then so was I. Whomever Bellamy trusted, I knew was worth having in my life.

**\-------------**

**Y/N POV**

It had been a couple months since I met Octavia, since that day, Bellamy had confided in me to take care of her and to make sure no one found out. I still had doubts about what we'd do as we got older but I was in this for the long run. We were at his room as we had been doing for a couple weeks now; I'd come over a couple hours before our shift that we had been assigned together for as a trial for the next four months and I'd spend time with Octavia while Bellamy got ready and made sure to leave dinner ready for Octavia and their mother. I wouldn't lie, it hadn't been hard to like the younger Blake; she happened to be just my age and it felt refreshing to have a girl to talk about things for a chance.

\- "Alright, alright, alright..." –I laughed, throwing my hands in the air, making Octavia stop what she was saying- "You're telling me he just told you that ugly ass joke?" –she nodded- "Am I your trial for everything horrible you want to do to your sister?" –I looked at Bellamy over my shoulder- "I told you that joke was awful."

\- "I thought you were wrong."

\- "It's awful, Bell." –Octavia laughed and I nodded- "Y/N/N is right."

\- "Thanks, O. Finally, someone has some sense in this household. Can't believe you hid the best Blake from me."

\- "I am the better Blake?" –Octavia eyed me with so much eagerness and tenderness I felt my heart soften at the sight as I nodded, the words failing to come out of my mouth- "I told you."

\- "I thought having some company besides me and mom would do you good, but Y/N just managed to become another inconvenience in my life in this terrain."

\- "You're just mad she likes me better than you."

I had to laugh, unable to process real words to speak. I didn't want to admit I had started to grow actual feeling for Octavia; I wasn't sure she'd feel the same way about me. Besides, things were just too complicated right now. We joked around for another hour, until our shift started, leaving Octavia alone and moving to our assigned area. We stood in our places, ready for the long hours that we knew were to come. Nothing ever happened up here, it was boring and pointless, but we still had to do it.

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "For keeping my secret."

\- "Dude, I almost feel like I should be offended you thought I wouldn't." –I scoffed, eyeing him for a second.

\- "I owe you."

\- "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

\- "I'm serious."

\- "Me too."

He let out a small laugh and we went back to silence; it wasn't awkward, it was okay. We had been at this for long enough to get used to each other's presence and not need to feel every moment with words. Sometimes silence was the best way to communicate.

\- "I think Octavia likes you."

\- "Id' be awkward if she didn't." –I smiled to myself.

\- "Why?"

\- "Cause then you'd start disliking me too. Imagine all these hours together if you couldn't bear me. That'd be horrible." –I laughed.

\- "Don't think I haven't caught on the way you look at her."

\- "I'd protect Octavia with my life."

\- "Are you serious?" –I nodded at his question but he shook his head- "I mean are you serious about avoiding what I'm saying?"

\- "Is it that obvious?" -I sighed, realizing he had read me like an open book.

\- "Just a little."

\- "Ugh." –I rolled my eyes as he chuckled- "Please, don't tell me you're gonna force me into an inquisition because I don't need your permission or approval, I only need hers."

\- "Calm down there, Y/N!" –he started laughing again- "I'm so glad you decided to become a guard."

\- "You're welcome, yet again."

**\-----------------------**

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

Y/N had been on my life since the day she busted into our room and found out about me. I had easily grown fond of her, I knew my brother would have never allowed someone he didn't trust to get this close to me so I knew I could trust her; what I didn't expect was the feeling that started to build within me every time she came around. Slowly but surely, I realized that was what liking someone must felt like. Bellamy had easily caught on with it and, since I really couldn't talk to mom about it, I spoke with him. Y/N and I knew it would be hard, I could never get out of the room and we'd never been completely alone but it was worth it. My life only became better the day we met and everything was going great until the dance; the day I got locked up, my mother was floated and I never saw Y/N nor Bellamy again. I cried myself to sleep for the first couple of months, wishing I could see them again, wishing Bellamy would tell me one of his stupid jokes or to hear Y/N's voice as she threw a pillow at him for not shutting up with mythology.

\- "Ugh, for fuck's sake." –I heard Y/N's voice before I saw her- "I am never ever doing that again; Earth can explode because I'm not getting on a ship ever again. Mark my words."

Bellamy was standing with me, his lips curling up into a smile as he looked for her and so did I.

\- "She snuck into the ship too?"

\- "No." –Bellamy shook his head lightly, rubbing my cheeks as his voice became serious, my smile dropping as soon as his words hit my ears- "She got herself arrested a couple months ago."

\- "Why?"

\- "I guess she thought she'd manage to see you that way."

\- "But we didn't." –I then, realized something- "They could have floated her instead of making her come down with us! I'm sure she didn't know about this thing back then!" –I protested; I couldn't believe she had been so stupid- "Why did you let her do it!"

\- "I didn't know..." -he sighed- "I thought she was dead..."

\- "I'm sorry..." -I apologized, realizing that Bellamy had spent the last couple of months alone, thinking I was going to be floated and that his best friend was dead; I felt so bad for him for, all that time, I had thought they were together- "Why did she do it?"

\- "That's how much she loves you, O." –he pushed me to move- "Go, come on. I'll keep the rest in line."

I nodded and started running in the direction I had heard her voice coming from; I finally show her, patting her pants to get the dust from them before she rose up and looked around, her eyes meeting mine and her eyes lighting up.

\- "O!"

She called for me as I kept moving towards her, I wrapped my arms around her as soon as I got her close and she did the same; my lips found hers and I allowed myself to get lost in the feeling of having her back with me. I loved her. I had never told her but I had always hoped she knew; I wanted to show her how much I adored her and how much I had missed her, how much I regretted not telling her how I felt before I got locked up. Her hands moved to my face as she quickly responded with her lips; it was messy but sweet at the same time, my body felt on fire yet cold and eager for her touch at the same time. It was weird, but the good kind of weird; it felt magical, I knew it also had to do with the fact that I thought I'd never see her again and now that I had her body glued to mine, I finally felt at home, and I never intended to leave again.

\- "Well, now, that was very much unexpected." –she chuckled, resting her forehead against mine as we broke apart to breathe.

\- "I hope it was the good kind of unexpected."

\- "It was." –she kissed my forehead- "I've missed you so much."

\- "I've missed you too." –I moved back to look her in the eyes- "I love you, Y/N."

\- "I love you too, O." -she pecked my lips- “We have all the time in the world now.” -her smiled was so soft, I felt like I was floating.

\- "But getting arrested was stupid."

\- "Where is him?" –she looked around looking for Bellamy, still holding me close - "I'm going to break his face for telling you."

I started laughing before pulling her face to look at me again, kissing her again, her lips curling into a smile for a moment as we did before I opened my mouth, allowing her tongue to explore it. It was intoxicating.

\- "Well..." –someone cleared their throat next to us- "I see you've found each other."

\- "Oh, yeah." –Y/N scoffed- "Not thanks to you."

\- "I've been worried about you, Y/N." –he approached us- "I thought they floated you." –he placed a hand on her shoulder as his voice went low and concerned- "Why didn't you tell me? You disappeared one day and I only found out where you were because Shumway came to laugh on my face to tell me how he knew you'd mess up eventually."

\- "I hope he dies up there. I truly do." –Y/N shook her head- "I couldn't risk O losing us both. If I had been floated and you had been questioned... if they found out you knew, they'd have floated you too..."

\- "Hey." –Bellamy moved her head up- "We're together in this alright." –he looked at me and then at her- "We're a family."

\- "Damn right, we are." –I agreed, pulling him into a hug with Y/N- "The Blakes."

\- "Excuse me?" –Y/N chuckled softly- "Who said I'd be taking your name, O?"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that feedback is always very much appreciated🍸


End file.
